


Nothing Lasts Forever

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is in high spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nothing Lasts Forever  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus, Elijah  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Klaus is in high spirits.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word coffin on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Elijah stretched, his arms reaching high over his head. He had been stuck in that coffin for so long he had almost forgotten how good it felt just to stand.

“Good morning, brother.”

Elijah could almost see his brother’s pleased tone. “And what has you in such good spirits this morning?”

“Why shouldn’t I be? We’re a family again. And...” 

Elijah watched as a secretive smile began to form on Klaus’ face. “And?” 

“Let’s just say first love didn’t last as long as I’d thought.”

He should have known the only thing that could make Klaus this happy was Caroline.


End file.
